


Slice of Life

by misspeaches



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Connected Drabbles, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, accidental butt touching, marriage law
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspeaches/pseuds/misspeaches
Summary: Slice of Life : drabbles dipped in honey and peach teaDrabbles are all connected to a storyline - original fanart is included to some chapters.peachesxandxtea.tumblr.com for snamione art, writing and updates
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17
Collections: Hearts and Cauldrons Discord Members





	1. Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Some know me as peachesxandxtea :4)
> 
> This Particular Drabble is for LadyHeliotrope — part of Snail Mail collection.
> 
> Thank you naomijameston for being an awesome beta ❤️

Nothing was said as they sat beneath the stars. The lake so still, they could see the tiny minnows pinching the surface of the lake.

His long fingers laced with her ink stained fingers. They sat content basking in each other's silence.

They both watched the night grow darker, and soon found themselves huddled closer as the night grew, only a little colder.

They listened to the wilderness dance around them. The frogs cried out for lovers, and the crickets chirped their cheerful little tune. A loon made her call, it echoed through the mountain valleys, and rippled across the lake. It was a beautiful symphony to behold, especially on such a night like this.

Hermione admired the stars scattered upon the lake. Glittering, and twinkling without any restraint. As her familiar, Crookshanks laid with his rumbling body pressed against her back. His purrs reminded her more of a roaring engine than a fluffy, orange cat. 

She continued listening to his rhythmic ‘ _purrs_ ’... until it took but a content sigh, and his purring was no more.

She smiled to herself as she imagined Crookshanks dreaming of mice, awaiting to play a game of chase in a big, endless field of golden sweet wheat and loud buzzing honey bees.

As if she sensed a pair of black eyes upon her, she looked over to see _him_ looking at her with some sort of awestruck wonder on his face.

She was glad he thought the night to be beautiful too. The moment truly was perfect wasn't it? And to share it with _him_ made the night even more perfect.

Hermione tilted her head to the side as she pondered why he kept staring at her. Offering him a quizzical smile, as she didn’t dare to break the silence swaying between them.  
  


His lips tugged into a fraction of a smile in return.The flicker of questions written on her face amused him, that she was sure. 

"How is it..." Severus pondered out loud, in his usual drawling voice.

"That even on a night like this," he continued.

"You outshine each one of these stars?"

He was drawing circles on her thigh with his thumb, as he then claimed her lips with his. Only to seal the truth with a kiss, and to remind her that she was his, and he was hers.

* * *

_To see the artwork that I made for this prompt/Drabble—[click here](https://peachesxandxtea.tumblr.com/post/621648875980259328/for-ladyheliotrope-will-link-drabble-that-goes)_


	2. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is for Luna: Snail Mail collection. This drabble is not connected to the 'coffee' fanart. Link will be below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Turtle for being such an awesome beta <3

A familiar chirp and a headbutt awoke Hermione from her light slumber, as ear suckling was usually followed by the pursuit of Crookshanks’ _‘morning snuggles’_. As much as she wanted to believe that the cat was being purely affectionate based on mutual love and need for cuddles, the feline was actually undertaking a mission to remind her it was time for his breakfast. The obnoxious purring of the feline drifted from her ear as the cat found a place to perch on the small of her back and knead.

Rolling over to further herself from the feline, the scent of freshly roasted coffee beans then greeted her as it frolicked in the air to only entice her once more out of bed.

Daring herself to open her eyes, splashes of sunlight poked through the curtains, as it reminded her where she was.

Sitting up, she realized she’d slept unusually very well.

She recalled last night as a cluster of memories reminded her of her embarrassing meltdown in front of Severus Snape, of all people… On their wedding night.

He led her to the guest bedroom later that night, only to provide many sweet comforts and promises she wasn’t sure she could let herself believe.

Upon getting ready, she slowly eased her way down the stairs and followed the trail of scents to find her old brooding professor cooking in front of an old gas cooker. She attempted to look her best today, with her curls in neat, proper little coils instead of sporting a frizzy rat’s nest.

Her big, amber eyes studied the brooding Slytherin cooking in front of an old gas cooker.

“Good morning,” she greeted, while she safely tucked herself behind the kitchen table.

Turning around to place a plate of eggs down.

“Good morning,” he returned quietly as his eyes met hers.

Looking down, dishes magically began flying onto the table, along with forks and knives neatly placing themselves beside the plate.

“I wasn’t sure what your preference was to drink in the… morning,” Severus drawled as he gestured to the freshly poured coffee and English Breakfast tea sitting at the center of the table.

Hermione stared back up at him. Blinking, she caught herself gawking at the wizard as she pulled her eyes back to the table.

“You made all this?” She found herself asking.

“It appears so,” he drawled.

She stood a little longer... unsure of what she should say or do. She had never been alone with this man before, and such ideas still seemed strange to her.

When he turned around again to turn the cooker off and place sausages on the table, he seemed to have recognised the uncertainty in her eyes.

“Sit, Hermione. We will have breakfast.” He instructed as a chair pulled itself from the table for her to sit on.

She sat herself down, waiting for the man to seat himself, which he did so, across from her.

The concept had somehow grown strange to her as she had never eaten with her previous husband at the table before; her blood status deeming her unworthy to sit and eat with him and his family.

* * *

[Click here](https://peachesxandxtea.tumblr.com/post/622549316634132481/working-on-a-drabble-for-this-right-meow-this) _for to see some Snape and Granger enjoying coffee - original fanart._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, and please review if you are able ❤️


End file.
